Noriko the Raiju
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Noriko had lost her parents and was taken in by the Head Captain, raised as his granddaughter. He trained her when she showed incredible potential, but he wasn't the only one who did. Kidnapped by Aizen and her memory erased, Noriko is left feeling broken. When her friends find her and bring her home, everything begins to change for her. Some mature content will be present.
1. Chapter 1

" _Nori, are you alright?"_

 _Noriko looked up at her best friend. "Of course, Ulquiorra, I was just thinking."_

" _Thinking about what?" Ulquiorra mused._

" _I've been having dreams lately. Someone I feel like I know, even loved." She said, looking over the balcony towards the beautiful wastelands of Las Noches._

 _Ulquiorra looked at her. "What kind of dreams?"_

" _I remember- or feel like I do- a young man… I cared deeply about him… there's something every distinctive about him… he has strange tattoos and hair as red as my own…" Noriko said, then chuckled to herself. "But that's impossible. Las Noches is my home, there was nothing before it; nothing that I can remember." She looked up at him. "Forgive me, if I had you worried."_

 _Ulquiorra smiled. "It's quite alright."_

 _Noriko had grown to be a short tempered, sometimes clumsy young woman, easily embarrassed. When she wasn't focused on training, she was very laid back and loved to read._

 _Ulquiorra reached up and turned her to look at him. "Don't hide your face, Nori. You're too beautiful."_

 _Noriko blushed even more and looked up at Ulquiorra. "You really think so?"_

 _Ulquiorra nodded. "I do and if anyone is too blind to see it, then they are an idiot."_

 _Noriko smiled at that and hugged him. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."_

 _Ulquiorra hugged her back, rather awkwardly as he didn't like hugs. "It's my pleasure. By the way, Lord Aizen has called for a meeting. We are welcoming a new Espada into our ranks."_

 _Noriko stepped back. "I should care why?" she asked, rather heatedly with her hips cocked._

 _Ulquiorra shrugged. "You are Aizen's advisor and you are expected to attend and to be happy about it, same as me."_

 _Noriko sighed. "To be honest, I don't think I should be bothered about who the new Espada as long as he doesn't get in the way... So really he has no effect on my life."_

" _I agree, but let us at least see what this new Espada has to offer."_

 _Noriko groaned as she started to lead the way to the meeting room. "I really can't be asked to attend this meeting. It's so pointless, just because we have a new Espada; if he doesn't get in my way, then I don't care who he is. He will probably just be one of those guys I pass in the hallway or I see training in the distance. It's such a pain, it really is…"_

 _Ulquiorra chuckled, which was uncharacteristic of him. "Nori, you know I feel the same way about all this. This person will probably be another piece of trash, but we have to follow Lord Aizen's orders. No matter how annoying or pointless they are."_

 _Noriko looked on ahead, seeing that they were nearly to their destination. "I know…"_

 _As they approached the meeting room, Noriko saw Lord Aizen and Gin standing by the door, waiting outside for everyone to arrive. Noriko and Ulquiorra were the last to join them, so once they arrived, Aizen turned and opened the doors. Once inside, he asked that everyone sit down at their designated spot._

" _Thank you all for coming. I know that this may be a pain for some of you," Aizen said, "but I guarantee that it will be beneficial." As he said this, he looked directly at Noriko for a moment and chuckled to himself as if he knew something she didn't._

 _Behind him, the doors opened and Aizen smiled as he turned to greet Kaname Tosen and the new Espada. He was tall, standing at six foot one inch, and had bright blue spiky hair. His Hollow mask was that of a cat-like jaw bone, with fanged teeth. His expression of stubbornness suited him well; it made him look as grumpy as Noriko was feeling. He walked behind Kaname, dragging his feet slightly as if he didn't want to be there. Kaname led him into the light with a disgusted look on his face, and shot him a glance which made him look uneasy._

" _Thank you, Kaname," Aizen said, then turned back to the rest of the Espada. "Now, I would like you all to meet our new 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He pointed his hand towards Grimmjow which to this he bowed, as if to greet everyone. He glanced up and flashed a cheeky smile to Noriko, which made her blush. "Now as Grimmjow is new, I need someone to... well, look after him, shall I say. To show him around…"_

 _Noriko looked up at Aizen. "Who did you have in mind, my lord, if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _Aizen smiled. "I have already chosen who I would like to do this." He replied, his smile growing bigger. "Noriko, if you please?"_

 _Noriko gaped at him. "You wish for me to show the rookie around? Shouldn't that be one of his fellow Espada's duties?"_

 _Aizen smiled and nodded. "That may be true, but you seem like you've been getting bored of late. I would like you to show him around nonetheless."_

 _Noriko wasn't quite sure what facial expression she must have been making at this moment, but Ulquiorra elbowed her in the ribs._

" _Don't complain, it could be worse." He whispered._

 _Noriko sighed and stood. "Very well, if that is what my Lord orders, I will follow it..." She said, slightly annoyed and even more so when she saw it still made Lord Aizen smile._

" _Well then I will leave it to you, Noriko."_

 _Noriko bowed to him and motioned for Grimmjow to follow her. As she left the room with Grimmjow following behind her, she could feel Aizen's grin following her as if he had accomplished something great. Noriko started to wonder if he somehow knew something was going to happen. Shrugging to herself, Noriko brushed the feeling off and started to show Grimmjow around. She led him everywhere through Las Noches, showing him the training area, the other meeting rooms, Lord Aizen's study, the science labs, the monitoring room and everyone's living quarters- but her own. Throughout the whole tour, Noriko felt as if he wasn't paying any attention to what she were saying or showing him. This really annoyed her, so she ended the tour as quickly as possible and took him to his quarters, fully prepared to leave him there without saying anything more to him._

" _This is your room, if you're paying attention at all. I have shown you around, so if you didn't get any of it through that thick, rookie skull of yours, then you're on your own." Noriko said, then turned away from him and started to leave. Before she could get too far away from him, though, he spoke to her for the first time since she had met him._

" _So aren't you going to show me your room?" he asked._

 _Noriko turned and glared at him as he shot a huge grin her way and for her reply. "Why do you need to know where it is?"_

" _Well, what if Lord Aizen asks me to find you and that's where you are? Do you really want to upset him when he finds out that you didn't complete your duties and show me everything?" He replied, grinning._

 _Noriko sighed. She knew that Aizen would be upset with her, even if she had good reason. "It's this way..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Grimmjow smiled like a naughty school boy and followed after her, this time sticking much closer to her. She could almost feel him breathe on the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. When she reached her room, she stopped._

" _This is my room…" she said, hoping she could just leave it at that. She looked up at him, beyond annoyed now, and glared as Grimmjow smirked._

" _Aren't you going to show me the inside?" he asked, giving her a challenging look._

 _Noriko let out another sigh and unlocked the door, watching as Grimmjow waltzed in as if he owned the place and made himself comfy on her couch. Trying to ignore him, Noriko started to clean up some of her books. As she made her way towards the bookshelves, she tripped and dropped the top one from the stack she was carrying. Grimmjow picked it up and started to look through it._

"' _Raiju: the Legendary Lightning Beast'" he said, reading aloud the title of the book._

" _Give that back." Noriko said, setting the stack of books on the end table before trying to take the book from Grimmjow._

" _What's so special about this book that has you all worked up?" Grimmjow asked, moving the book just out of her reach any time she got close to grabbing it._

" _It was a gift from Lord Aizen." She retorted and tried to reach for the book. Grimmjow continued to taunt her and it began to anger her more and more. She finally got fed up enough with it that she slapped him across the face and took the chance to snatch the book out of his grasp as he sat there, dazed for a moment._

 _Grimmjow looked up at her and saw her face burning with anger._

" _Now, that's enough. You've really gotten me pissed off, rookie. I guide you around the whole of Las Noches, show you every room- including mine very much to my own regret- and you don't even bother to pay any attention! Even though you are new, you act as if you own the place! It's sickening! You are not higher than everyone here, including me as I am Lord Aizen's advisor, so I suggest you get the hell out of here, and wish you don't cross paths with me again!"_

 _At this, Grimmjow just grins and walks over to her. "I knew it." He said, staring down at her._

" _Knew what?" she retorted, glaring up at him._

 _As he continues to smirk, Grimmjow leans in and says, "That you would be really hot when you are angry."_

 _Noriko was thrown completely off guard and stared at him confused. "W-What?"_

" _When I first saw you sitting there, at the table next to that depressed looking guy- who I'm pretty sure hates me already- I thought of how you sexy looked." Grimmjow explained, taking a step back to look her up and down. Noriko was wearing white hakama pants, a black sash tied around her waist, fishnet style fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and a white vest over a black sleeveless top that stopped just below her chest. Her crimson red hair hung straight, just passed her shoulders. He chuckled and continued. "So when Aizen told me before to look for the girl with crimson hair that was his advisor, and to watch out for her temper, I knew I'd have to wind you up. Looks like I figured out how."_

 _Noriko blushed almost as red as her hair and stepped back. She was so angry, so flustered, that she couldn't find the words to say. As if he knew how she felt, Grimmjow grabbed onto her and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her violently. Taken aback, Noriko pushed her hands against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he pulled her back in and held her tightly against him. He continued to kiss her, roughly, and when she gasped for air, he slid his tongue into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his own and smirked through the kiss as Noriko began to relax. He pulled back and looked down at her as she stared at him, her face flushed._

" _You aren't too bad at kissing either. Wonder what else you're good at." he said, smirking._

 _Noriko pushed herself back and pointed to the door. "Get out."_

" _Why?" Grimmjow asked, his smirk getting bigger._

 _Noriko felt as if her face was going to catch fire. "Get out, right now!"_

 _Grimmjow stepped forward and lifted her chin up to where she was forced to look at him. "You're a fiery little thing, even for one who is not an Espada. I like you. I think we'll be seeing plenty of each other." He said and left her room._

 _Noriko ran to her door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her before she ran to the balcony of her room. She jumped down from the balcony and took off running towards the wasteland as soon as her feet touched the ground. She kept running and running until she was sure no one was around, then she lifted her eyes to the heavens and screamed. She let her anger at Grimmjow flow from her and crackle out of her in an array of lightning bolts. She used the sand around her as a ground for the electricity and forced all of the excess energy that had been pent up while she remained in Grimmjow's presence. Once all of it was gone, she sat down and crossed her legs. Placing her fists together in front of her, she closed her eyes and started to meditate, trying to refocus her mind._

 _She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but eventually, Aizen found her and came to her side, seeing the sand around her turned to glass._

" _Having trouble with something, my dear?" he asked._

 _Noriko looked up at him and sighed. "Why did you stick me with that new Espada, my lord? I mean, really?"_

 _Aizen offered her a hand and helped her to stand. Night was beginning to fall on Las Noches and he looked up at the sky as a breeze swept through the capital. "You needed a challenge, Noriko. You were beginning to grow bored with the lessons and training sessions, no longer finding a challenge in anything, so I found you a new challenge."_

 _Noriko looked up at him. "This rookie, Grimmjow, he's so infuriating..." she said. "He doesn't listen, does everything he can to annoy me, almost ruined the book you gave me, and then he had the nerve to kiss me."_

 _Aizen raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "He kissed you?"_

 _Noriko nodded. "He thought I was attractive- to put it mildly- when I was angry and found it a challenge himself to figure out what sets me off. I tried to control my temper as best as I could, but he forced that kiss on me and I needed to get away. The storm inside of me was brewing into a tempest and it needed to be released." She looked at him. "Forgive me if I worried you."_

 _Aizen smiled and patted her head. "It's quite alright, Noriko. I was worried when we didn't see you for lunch. Ulquiorra couldn't find you, but I figured you would need to find a place to meditate after being with Grimmjow."_

 _Noriko raised an eyebrow at him. "So you want me to see this as a challenge? A challenge of what?"_

 _Aizen smiled. "Since your time here with me in Las Noches, you have become very short tempered. You have learned to use that to your advantage, but I want you to work with Grimmjow, train with him, that way- with as much as he seems to infuriate you- you can learn to better control that temper and try to subside the storm forever brewing within you. You are a good person, Noriko, strong and powerful, kind and faithful. You've been like a daughter to me. I just want to make sure I take care of you."_

 _Noriko didn't care if anyone was looking as she hugged the man she had come to see as a father. "You've been so kind to me, Lord Aizen, like a father would be. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for everything you have done for me."_

 _Aizen wrapped his arms around her and smiled, holding her close to him. "I already know, my dear." he said, but the smile soon faded as he thought of how he had to erase her memories of the Soul Society in order to bring her here and how his plans would be ruined if she ever regained her memories._


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years later...**

It had been a couple years since she had first met Grimmjow and she felt happier than she could remember. But it didn't last long, and it started the day she regained her memories. Noriko Aichi had regained her memories after Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions came to rescue their friend, Orihime Inoue. When the Invasion began, Noriko went with the Espada to fight back the intruders, but recognizing her Byakuya Kuchiki used a technique to release the forbidden kido spell used on Noriko to erase her memories and freed her from Aizen's grasp. Though she regained her memories and fought once more with the Soul Reapers- her friends- she stood between Ichigo and Grimmjow as they fought. Grimmjow had released his zanpakuto, Pantera, and taken on his Resurrecion- which gave him a different appearance: one with segmented armor, blades on his forearms and calves, cat-like ears, claws, feet, and tail, and his hair became long and flowing as his jaw bone Hollow mask became a sort of headgear. She was forced to release her Hollowfied bankai, Akuma Rairo. She took a form similar to Grimmjow's Pantera, though she was more dragon-like in appearance and her Hollow mask covered her whole face. She nearly killed Ichigo trying to protect Grimmjow, but Grimmjow settled her down and when she had, she returned to her normal form and begged for it all to stop.

* * *

" _Ichigo, please, don't hurt him. Not anymore." Noriko begged, tears in her eyes._

" _Nori, what are you doing? Stand aside!" Ichigo demanded._

 _Noriko shook her head. "No, I won't let you hurt him anymore! This has to stop!"_

 _Renji and the others looked towards her, shocked to see her protecting an Espada even after her memories came back._

" _Nori..." Ichigo stepped back, unsure of what to do._

" _Noriko, what are you doing? This is none of your concern." Grimmjow said, looking down at her, still in his Pantera form._

 _Noriko shook her head. "I still love you, forbidden spell or no, Grimmjow. I won't let them hurt you."_

 _Grimmjow's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her. In the time he knew her, Grimmjow had developed a soft spot for her and had grown to love her. He never thought it possible, but here she was making his heart ache to be near her. At first it was just a challenge to see how hot she looked when she was angry, but he was seeing a whole new side of her- the Soul Reaper side of her- and it made her equally beautiful. When he pulled away from the kiss, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smirked._

" _You know, it was just a bit of fun trying to make you mad. But, now, I see a whole different side of you. I like it just as much. You'll always mean everything to me, little Raiju, and I want to apologize in advance." he said, cupping her face in his clawed hand._

" _For what?" she asked, searching his eyes._

 _Grimmjow hit a pressure point and Noriko felt her vision growing darker._

" _Why…?" she asked, looking up at him as her eyesight failed._

" _It was only ever the spell, Noriko, nothing more." He said, catching her as she slumped forward. He looked up at Orihime and flashed stepped up to where she and Nel were at. "Keep her safe, Orihime." He said, then returned to the battlefield._

 _As he and Ichigo continued to fight, Nel tried to wake her up. Orihime watched as the two fought and Nel managed to wake Noriko up and sat back, relieved._

" _Lady Noriko!"_

 _Orihime looked behind her. "Nori, you're awake!"_

" _What's going?" Noriko asked, looking around._

" _Master Grimmjow and Ichigo are still fighting." Nel said, looking towards the battlefield._

" _No… They have to stop…" Noriko said, looking down at the two battling._

 _Grimmjow kicked Ichigo into the pillar they were standing on and started to laugh. Nel cheered Ichigo on and told Orihime not to be afraid of Ichigo's Hollow mask. Orihime called out to Ichigo and told him not to die, that she couldn't bear it if he got hurt._

" _So, Grimmjow, here's the deal. You see, I've had a change of heart, and I can't allow myself to get beaten by someone like you." Ichigo said, catching Grimmjow's next attack in his hand. He slashed his zanpakuto down Grimmjow's chest, on the right side._

" _Grimmjow, no!" Noriko called._

 _Grimmjow fell to his knees, nearly defeated. Ichigo panted, thinking the battle was over, but then Grimmjow grabbed his zanpakuto and told him he wasn't done yet. They continued to fight, but eventually Ichigo made the final blow that took out Grimmjow._

" _No!" Noriko cried, watching in horror as Grimmjow began to fall. Ichigo caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground below. She leaped down and landed next to him. "Grimmjow, please, wake up!" she said, touching his cheek._

 _Grimmjow did not stir at all and Ichigo came to her side. "Nori, let's go."_

" _I won't leave him!_

 _Ichigo looked at her. "Nori, it's time to go home…"_

 _Noriko shook her head. "Ichigo, I can't leave him… Please don't make me…" she begged, looking up at him with tears pouring down her cheeks._

" _I'm sorry, Nori." Ichigo said and hit one of her pressure points, rendering her unconscious just as Grimmjow had. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before taking Orihime to find the others._

" _Is she going to be alright?" Orihime asked._

 _Ichigo sighed. "I hope so…"_

* * *

Shortly after Noriko and the others returned to the Soul Society, she tried to adjust as best as she could to back to the life she lived before Aizen took her. It was nice to be back home, but she felt an emptiness in her, felt so lonely.

* * *

" _Noriko, what is the matter?" Yamamoto asked, coming to stand by her side as she looked out over the Seireitei._

" _I feel lost, Grandfather." Noriko replied._

 _Yamamoto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "What has you troubled, my dear?"_

 _She looked up at him. "Whether you shame me for it or not, I allowed myself to be swayed by the enemy and fell in love with one of the Espada. Now, I can't help feeling like I've lost something of myself."_

" _Was he your first love?" Yamamoto asked._

 _Noriko nodded. "Yes, Grandfather. When I was in Hueco Mundo, I had no memories but of that place. I had no one until Grimmjow came along. He kept me company, I trained with him, and he was there for me. I suppose it couldn't be help."_

" _He was your first love, Noriko. It is always understandable. Though I cannot say that I necessarily approve of your choice, it could not be helped. You found yourself with someone who you spent much time with and grew very close to. I am truly sorry your first love has left you feeling lost."_

 _Noriko turned and hugged her grandfather. Genryusai Yamamoto had adopted her as his granddaughter when a Hollow killed her parents. She held a great power and he had already begun to train her and grew close to the young girl, so she was incredibly grateful for what he had done for her over the years._

" _What do I do, Grandfather…"_

" _You start over, allow yourself to heal."_

" _Would you approve of any one I happen to find to help me heal?"_

" _So long as they have the ability to love you and protect you as I have, I will approve."_

 _Noriko stepped back and smiled as she looked up at him. "Thank you, Grandfather."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back, Noriko!" several people called, waving to her as she headed towards her small little home. She waved back and headed straight for her house. She unlocked the door and set her things down before she unpacked and changed into her uniform. A knock came at the door and Noriko went to answer it.

"Oh, hello, Shuhei!" she said, smiling.

"Nori, where have you been? I heard you came back. Head Captain Yamamoto was looking for you earlier. He needs to see you right away."

"The Head Captain wishes to see me?" Noriko asked. "What does Grandfather want?"

"Not sure, but I suggest you go right away."

Noriko nodded and they hurried to the Head Captain's office.

"I'll wait just down the hall for you." Shuhei said.

Noriko nodded and looked to the guards outside the office. "I was summoned by Head Captain Yamamoto. Will you tell him that I have arrived?"

They nodded and opened the doors, letting her inside. Noriko stepped inside and bowed to the Head Captain and Captains Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Lieutenant Hisagi of Squad 9 informed me that you wanted to see me, Head Captain." Noriko said, looking up at him.

"It is good to see you, Noriko." Yamamoto asked. "Have you been doing well since last we spoke?"

Noriko blushed at his concern and smiled. "I have been doing well, Grandfather. It has taken some time, but I am finally readjusted back to the way life is here."

"That is good to hear. I am glad to see you back on your feet, my dear." Yamamoto said, smiling. "Now, to business. I trust that you know of our position in searching for new Squad Captains?"

"Of course sir." Noriko said.

"We have chosen another captain, one to lead Squad 9." Yamamoto said.

"Why call me here today, then? Am I to know who this new captain is before the others?" Noriko asked.

"We would like _**you**_ to be the new captain of Squad 9." Yamamoto said.

Noriko stared at him, shocked. "Forgive me, sir, but why would you choose me?"

Shunsui chuckled. "Have you never seen yourself fight? You are an incredibly skilled warrior and have an immense understanding for the way things are. You've always fought for your friends, your comrades, done everything to protect those you care about, and you have shown an innate ability in summoning your Bankai and you have a perfect grasp of your Hollowfication. We can't think of anyone better to take command of Squad 9."

"Are you certain, Head Captain?" Noriko asked, looking at him. "I can see your reasoning, but are you sure you want me to become captain? I would expect that after everything which has happened, with the betrayal of Aizen, his kidnapping of me, my time in Hueco Mundo…"

"That is exactly why we agree you are best suited. You have proven where your loyalties lie even through the strife you have experienced. You remained loyal to the Soul Society and bound by its laws and your duties, even when Aizen held you captive. You have never once turned your back on your comrades or your family. You have proven yourself more than worthy for this appointment." Yamamoto said.

Noriko smiled. "Shouldn't there be an examination, sir?"

"Normally, that would be the case, however we will consider your most recent battle as your examination. We were able to observe you progress thanks to Captain Kuchiki. If that is to your satisfaction, will you accept?"

Noriko nodded. "I accept this most gracious honor, Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Then it is settled. Make your final preparations and I will call for a meeting to announce your promotion." Yamamoto said.

Noriko bowed. "Of course, sir." She turned to leave, but Jushiro stopped her.

"I think you are forgetting something, Captain Aichi." He said, smiling as he presented her with a bundle.

Noriko opened the bundle and smiled as she saw the insignia of Squad 9 on the back of her new haori. She touched the insignia of the white poppy and smiled. "Thank you, sir. Can I put it on now, or should I wait?"

Jushiro smiled. "It is our pleasure and I see no reason why you can't dawn it now."

Noriko smiled. It was like the others, but sleeveless and was decorated with the symbol of Raiju embroidered just below the poppy insignia. She touched it lovingly, remembering how her father used to call her that. She pulled it on and spun around and giggled. "It's a perfect fit!"

"Well, then it's a good thing you accepted." Shunsui said, chuckling. "It's looks good on you, Noriko."

Noriko smiled, then looked at Yamamoto. "Forgive me, sir, but am I allowed to inform Shuhei Hisagi? He's accompanied me here and is waiting outside. He is to still remain my lieutenant, correct?"

"That is correct. You may inform your lieutenant of your new position." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you, sir. I will inform him, then await for you call of the meeting." Noriko said, bowing before she left. She hurried out of the room, excited to tell her best friend the good news.

"Well, she's excited." Shunsui said, chuckling.

"Indeed. She has more than earned her place amongst our ranks, though. She has every right to be excited." Jushiro said.

"Let us hope that it doesn't delude her from her duties." Yamamoto said.

* * *

"Shuhei!" Noriko called, running to him.

"Nori, what did the Head Captain want?" Shuhei asked, then stared at her when he saw the haori. "Why are you wearing that haori?"

Noriko smiled and turned around to show him the insignia of the Squad 9 captain. "Head Captain chose me to be the new Captain of Squad 9."

Shuhei smiled in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Noriko looked up at him. "Are you upset?"

Shuhei looked at her and smiled. She was so adorable when she was flustered or worried. "Of course not, Nori. I'm happy for you. Our squad will be whole once again thanks to you."

Noriko hugged him. "Thank goodness! I was afraid you'd be mad."

Shuhei chuckled and hugged her back. "Now, now, _**Captain,**_ you can't go around hugging your lieutenant like that."

Noriko stepped back and nodded. "My, my _**Lieutenant,**_ what's this tone I hear? Do I detect a note of pride?"

"Of course I'm proud of you, Nori." Shuhei said, smiling. He looked up as a black butterfly hovered next to them.

"I need to go. The meeting's been called." Noriko said, listening as the butterfly delivered the message.

"I'll go to your house and gather your things, bring them to the barracks." Shuhei said.

Noriko smiled at him as the butterfly disappeared. "Thanks, Shuhei. I'd really appreciate it."

She quickly headed straight for the Council Chambers and waited outside until she was called to enter. Inside the chambers, the meeting began.

"As you all have been informed, we have appointed a new captain to stand amongst our ranks." Yamamoto said. "Let me introduce the newest member to the 13 Court Guard Squads, Captain Noriko Aichi of Squad 9."

The doors opened and Noriko walked in. She bowed before the other captains and greeted them. "It brings me great pleasure to be amongst your rank. I hope that I prove to you that I am worthy of your decisions and I look forward to working closely with each of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Several months later...**

Squad 9 was glad to have a new captain, one who had gladly rebuilt them from the ground up. After getting used to being a Captain, Noriko had decided that she wanted to start changing things for the better. When she heard of the idea presented by former Captain Shusuke Amagi to train the squads together and unify the Gotei 13, she wanted to pursue it. When asked about her intentions in suggesting it, Noriko replied that while former Captain Amagi did it to learn the strengths and weaknesses of the squads for his own misguided plans, he was correct in pointing out that the squads are not unified. They needed to be brought together, taught to learn to work together and to ensure that the Soul Society and all its inhabitants can do their duties to the utmost best of their abilities. Having seen the discord themselves, the other captains agreed it would be for the best- though some were more reluctant in agreeing. Noriko made quick work of devising a training program that was working wonderfully.

Now, after weeks of successful training, Noriko stood to the side to observe one of the training sessions between Squad 9 and Squad 6.

"Your program has been a great success, it would seem." Byakuya says as he joined her in the training yard.

Noriko smiled. "Each of the squads has their own skill set, their own strengths and weaknesses. I am pleased to see that they have done so well in the weeks of this program. I have you and the other captains to thank for your support."

Byakuya smiled. "Well, then perhaps you and I can demonstrate our own skills."

Noriko looked up at him. "Is that a challenge, dear Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya nodded. "Indeed. I have yet to face you in a battle and I wish to test your skills for myself."

Noriko chuckled. "You have seen my skills, Byakuya. Are you prepared to test them?"

He nodded. "I do hope to expect the same from you, Noriko. You have seen my own skills as well, so I hope you won't hold back."

Noriko smiled and looked over at the two lieutenants battling. "Renji, Shuhei, your match is at its end."

They stopped in their tracks and stared at her. "What do you mean?" Renji demanded.

"Captain Aichi and I wish to test each other's skills. Renji, I hope there is no issue with that?" Byakuya said.

"Of course not, Captain." Renji replied and sheathed Zabimaru.

"Captain Aichi, are you certain?" Shuhei asked.

Noriko hopped down onto the training field and walked up to him. Standing at only five foot seven inches, she had to look up at him as he stood at five foot eleven and a half inches. She put a hand on his arm and nodded. "I've accepted the challenge Captain Kuchiki has presented me with. It'll be fine, Shuhei, I promise."

Shuhei nodded and sheathed Kazeshini, stepping back. As he and Renji went to the sidelines in order to watch the spectacle that was to be the duel between Captain Kuchiki and Captain Aichi.

"Prepare yourself, Byakuya." Noriko said, drawing her zanpakuto.

Byakuya drew his zanpakuto and shot across the training field. Noriko parried his attacks and returned them in kind, matching his speed and strength. As they continued their attacks, Squads 6 and 9 watch from the sidelines as they marveled at the speed and strength of the two captains.

"I never thought I'd ever see the two of them fighting…" Renji said.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Shuhei said.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said, releasing his shikai.

Noriko smiled. "Is it that time already?" Coming to a stop, she placed her blade before her. "Very well. Electrocute my enemies, Kaminari Ryū!" she said, releasing her shikai.

As Senbonzakura scattered into tiny glowing blade fragments, Kaminari Ryū became an oversized jian with a loop of strong cord around its pommel and sparked with electricity. Byakuya used the blade fragments to keep up with Noriko's speed, but Noriko used the electricity to neutralize the blade fragments. Their subordinates watched in amazement as their captains used their released zanpakuto to attack, each matching each other equally.

Before anyone knew it, the duel was over, each captain returning to their starting points and sheathing their zanpakuto.

"Captain?" Shuhei asked.

Noriko smiled and looked at him. "It is done, Shuhei." Then turning to face Byakuya, she bowed. "I see why you were made a captain, Lord Byakuya. It was a great honor and pleasure to duel you. It is good to know that I have you as an ally."

Byakuya smiled and bowed in return. "It was a good duel. I did not expect to need to release my zanpakuto. You are worthy of your title indeed, Lady Noriko. It is a shame that your parents are not here to see what a beautiful warrior you have become."

Noriko smiled sadly. "Yes, it would have been nice to have them and the rest of my family here. However," she started, looking at her squad. "These men and women are my family now, as are you and the others of the Gotei 13. I'd never let them down, no matter what."

"That is very commendable of you. It is good to see that the Aichi clan lives strong through you."

Noriko bowed once more and smiled. "I wish to honor my clan and serve as a reminder in their absence. Thank you, Captain, for the duel. We should do it again sometime."

Byakuya smiled and turned, leaving the training field to tend to other business. Noriko looked around at the subordinates. "Today's training session is at its close. You may postpone your duels until tomorrow and resume them then. You all did well today and I apologize if you are unhappy with today's results. Go and have a drink on me."

The subordinates cheered and celebrated as they readied themselves to go drinking on Squad 9's captain. As many of the subordinates left, Shuhei and Renji looked at each other as Noriko walked passed them and straight to her room.

"Is she alright?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. She won't talk about whatever is wrong, but she's had something bothering her lately. I'm not sure what it is, though." Shuhei replied. "I'm going to go ask her."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Shuhei shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll see if I can meet up with you and the others later."

Renji waved and took off after the others as Shuhei went to go find Noriko in her quarters and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain?" Shuhei called, opening the door.

Noriko had just pulled off her haori, kosode, and shitagi and turned to look at Shuhei as he entered.

Seeing her standing there in nothing but her hakama, waraji, and a sleeveless top, caught him off guard so he bowed and apologized.

"Can I help you with something, Lieutenant?" Noriko asked, setting her haori on the nearby chair.

"Please, forgive me for intruding, Captain Aichi, but I wish to speak with you."

"Come in, I was just changing." Noriko said.

Shuhei came in and waited by the door as Noriko went to her dresser. "Captain, may I have permission to speak freely?"

Noriko looked up at him. "This sounds serious. Of course, Shuhei. You may speak your mind, just close the door please?"

Shuhei closed the door and looked at his captain and best friend. "Captain, I am concerned."

Noriko went back to browsing her drawers. "About what?"

"Well, to be frank," Shuhei said, rubbing his neck. "We're all worried about you."

Noriko found her favorite kimono style dress- the one Orihime had bought for her- and pulled it out. "Why are you worried about me?" she asked and stepped behind the partition screen to change. She pulled off her hakama, waraji, and left the sleeveless top on before pulling the kimono dress on.

"Noriko, you've been acting different, ever since you came back from Hueco Mundo." Shuhei said. "Whatever happened after you got your memories back, you aren't the same as you were when we knew you back in the academy."

Noriko stepped out from behind the partition and sighed. "Well, no one stays the same forever, Shuhei."

Shuhei gaped at her as she smoothed out the dress. It was a lightweight, opaque dress made of dark blue fabric and decorated with light blue and light purple wisteria blooms. It was form fitting and danced around her like feathers drifting down from the sky.

"That may be true, Noriko, but something did happen." Shuhei said, smiling. The dress looked beautiful on her. "That dress looks good on you. Is it one from the Human World? I've never seen that style here before."

Noriko nodded. "Thanks, and yes, it's my favorite dress. Orihime got it for me on my birthday the first time I went to the world of the living." Then seeing his face still serious, she sighed. "I'm fine, Shu." She said, going out to the porch that over looked the yard.

"Nori, since you've been back, you seem different: more distant, but you put on a good show for everyone else. I just want to know what's been bothering you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Noriko gazed at the yard, trying to decide if she wanted to tell them or not. She watched as a soft breeze blew through the lilies, poppies, roses, wisteria, and lilac bushes, a soft whistle coming through the branches of the star magnolia she had planted in the yard. It was a crescent moon, much like the moon she had seen in Hueco Mundo. Her chest tightened and she looked away, wrapping her arms around herself.

Shuhei went to her side and stood next to her. "Please, don't shut me out, Nori…"

Noriko looked up at him. "Shu…"

Shuhei pulled her into his arms and held onto her. "Nori, for as long as I have known you, I have always tried to protect you. You like my little sister. Don't shut me out, please…"

Noriko felt tears slip down her cheeks that she did not realize were there. She felt the comfort of his arms around her, felt like she was almost at home with her family. Shuhei Hisagi had indeed been like a brother to her while she was in the Soul Society.

"Shu, I feel so lost…" Noriko said, burying her face in his chest.

"What happened in Hueco Mundo that has left you like this?" Shuhei asked.

"When Aizen took my memories, he brought me to Hueco Mundo with him. He made me his advisor, trained me to learn how to reach Bankai and control my power over electricity. He trained my Hollowfication ability when it manifested and found it fascinating that I was born with the ability to. During my time there, I befriended one of the Espada, Ulqiuorra Cifer, and was asked to train with the new Espada No. 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The first time I met Grimmjow he infuriated me, forced a kiss on me, but despite everything I did or said to get away from him, I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. The more and more time I spent with him, the more and more I came to care for him- even love him."

Shuhei listened to her, trying to understand.

"But then, when Ichigo and the others came for Orihime, he and Grimmjow started to fight. I couldn't stop it… When I tried to, Grimmjow… he…" Noriko shut her eyes as she recalled the event to him.

" _Noriko, what are you doing? This is none of your concern." Grimmjow said, looking down at her, still in his Pantera form._

 _Noriko shook her head. "I still love you, forbidden spells or no, Grimmjow. I won't let them hurt you."_

 _Grimmjow's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her. In the time he knew her, Grimmjow had developed a soft spot for her and had grown to love her. He never thought it possible, but here she was making his heart ache to be near her. At first it was just a challenge to see how hot she looked when she was angry, but he was seeing a whole new side of her- the Soul Reaper side of her- and it made her equally beautiful. When he pulled away from the kiss, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smirked._

" _You know, it was just a bit of fun trying to make you mad. But, now, I see a whole different side of you. I like it just as much. You'll always mean everything to me, little Raiju, and I want to apologize in advance." he said, cupping her face in his clawed hand._

" _For what?" she asked, searching his eyes._

 _Grimmjow hit a pressure point and Noriko felt her vision growing darker._

" _Why…?" she asked, looking up at him as her eyesight failed._

" _It was only ever the spell, Noriko, nothing more."_

Shuhei looked down at her. "Nori…"

Noriko looked up at him. "I have felt so lost since that day, Shu… I don't know if he survived… I don't know if it was all the spell or not… I don't know what to do…"

Shuhei reached up to wipe away the tears. "Nori, you should have told me… I could have helped…"

Noriko managed a small smile. "You know what the funny part about it all is? This all happened before I could even tell Renji how I felt. I had begun to really care for him before all of this happened, and my feelings haven't changed, but… I don't know where my heart lies anymore…"

Shuhei looked down at her. "You have a crush on Renji?"

Noriko blushed and nodded. "Yes- and don't tell him either- but I don't know what to think anymore. Working on this training program is all I have had to keep my mind off of things, as have my duties as a captain, but…"

Shuhei stepped back and looked at her. "I think you should go to Captain Ukitake. He may have more advice that I can offer."

Noriko sighed and smiled. "You're right. I'll get my sandals."

Shuhei smiled, relieved to see her looking better. "I'll wait for you in the hall."

Noriko quickly found her sandals and put them on before she situated her zanpakuto around her waist and hurried to the hall.

"You ready to go?" Shuhei asked.

Noriko nodded and they were on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain, you made it!" many of the Squad 9 members said, greeting her as she entered with Shuhei.

"Hello!" Noriko replied. "How is the sake tonight?"

The subordinates cheered and Noriko smiled. She looked up when Shunsui popped his head out.

"Ah, Noriko! Why don't you come and join us in here!" He said, waving her over.

"Excuse me, everyone, please go back to enjoying your drinks." Noriko said, bowing to her squad and their companions. When she stood up straight, she caught Renji's eye and smiled before she headed over to the private room where she found Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Ah, good to see you, Noriko. I heard that you faced Byakuya in a duel." Jushiro said, greeting her. "And may I say, you look quite lovely tonight. Is that a dress from the world of the living?"

Noriko blushed and smiled, taking a seat next to him. "Thank you, Jushiro. And yes it is."

Shunsui poured her some sake and handed it to her. "So how was it?"

"The duel? It was wonderful. I think Byakuya actually had fun for once. I managed to get him to smile."

"You made Byakuya smile?" Jushiro asked. "That's something we never see on that man's face. Well done."

Noriko took a sip of sake and smiled. "I must admit, I never thought it would go as well as it did."

"I heard you put him off guard enough for him to release his shikai."

Noriko nodded and took another sip. "He released Senbonzakura, so I released Kaminari Ryū. I was actually more surprised about how well Kaminari Ryū did against Senbonzakura's power."

"Well, anyhow, congratulations are in order." Shunsui said, toasting her.

Noriko, Jushiro, and Shunsui each took a sip of sake, then refilled their cups. They continued to talk through the night, while getting very drunk.

"You know you're fun when you're wasted, Noriko." Shunsui said. "You hold your liquor very well."

Noriko smiled. "Well, that's something I got from my mother."

Shunsui smiled. "Perhaps I should have a drink with her, too."

"I think you'd be disappointed. If you recall, my mother passed away many years ago."

Shunsui pouted. "Damn, I'm sorry Noriko. I forgot… Well that's no fun…"

Noriko giggled. "Now, now Shunsui. Aren't I fun enough?"

"You have a point."

"Noriko, I have been wondering something. It's been quite some time since you returned from Hueco Mundo, but I wanted to ask you something." Jushiro said.

Noriko looked at him, surprised.

"We- myself and a few of the other captains- have noticed that you've changed since you returned to the Seireitei. I was just curious what may have happened."

Noriko looked down, her face falling.

"Noriko, what happened?" Jushiro asked again, touching her shoulder. "Don't shut us out."

Noriko looked up at him, hearing the same words Shuhei had spoken to her earlier. "I became a new person, Jushiro."

"What do you mean?"

Shunsui sat up and looked at her as she spoke of what happened. "I trained, I learned, I befriend the Espada- even fell in love with one." She started. "Aizen taught me to control my powers, showed me how to master my Hollowfication. He betrayed me twice, casting a spell to erase my memories yet again."

"You fell in love?" Jushiro asked.

Noriko nodded. "Aizen asked me to train their newest Espada, Grimmjow. He was to be Espada No. 6 and he was infuriating. Though I tried everything I could to stay away from him, to ignore him, I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Eventually, I let myself give in to his allure and I fell in love… But when Ichigo and the others came for Orihime… He made light of whatever it was that we had together, said it was nothing but the spell…"

Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other, worried.

"Since then I have felt lost… Before Aizen took me from the Seireitei, I had feelings for another- and still do- but when that bastard wiped my memories, I allowed myself to fall in love with Grimmjow, only to have it all come crashing down. I just don't know what to think or do anymore and being a captain is the only thing holding me together. I don't know if Grimmjow is even alive or not and I don't know if I even should even tell the other of my feelings for him…"

Shunsui sighed and refilled her cup of sake. "Was not expecting that. Did this Grimmjow really mean that much to you?"

Noriko shrugged. "I thought so, but when he said it was all the spell, it made me wonder if that was all it ever was…"

Jushiro rubbed his neck. "Well, that would explain why you seem out of sorts lately. It will be three years tomorrow since your return. It makes sense."

"It seems I wasn't as good at hiding things as I thought." Noriko said, smirking at herself. "My lieutenant was just as worried. In fact, he asked me to come to you for advice." She added, looking up at Jushiro.

"Well, all I can say to that is to follow your heart. The Espada are no longer considered an enemy as far as I know, but if you are beginning to care for another, I say go for it."

"That may not be possible, not anymore." Noriko replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because that person is Renji Abarai."

* * *

"So, is Noriko alright?" Renji asked, looking at Shuhei.

"She's just been having a hard time dealing with a few things lately. It's not my place to say."

Renji looked at his cup. "Does it have to do with what happened in Hueco Mundo?"

Shuhei nodded.

Renji looked over at the door into the private room Noriko shared with Shunsui and Jushiro.

'I wonder what it is that still bothers her.'

"I did find out something interesting, though, and Captain Aichi might get upset with me for saying anything." Shuhei said, looking at Renji, smirking.

"What?" Renji asked, looking over at him- equally drunk.

Shuhei leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You'll have to ask her to tell you all about it."

Renji blushed brighter than the alcohol and looked at him. "Hey, that's not fair!"

Shuhei nodded and stood. "Just ask her yourself."

Shuhei went over to the door to the private room and knocked. "Captain, may I speak with you?"

Noriko came to the door. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I am going to return to the barracks. Are you ready to leave or will you be staying a bit longer?"

Noriko looked back at Shunsui and Jushiro. "I think I have had my fill of sake for the night. Jushiro, Shunsui, it was a pleasure sharing a bottle or two with you."

Jushiro and Shunsui stood. "I think we have had our fill as well. Why don't we walk together?"

Noriko smiled and walked with them. She stopped to speak with the owner of the bar and told him that all drink were on her, before she joined them by the door.

"Noriko, wait. I'll join you as well." Renji said, standing.

Noriko blushed and nodded, glaring at Shunsui and Jushiro as they started to chuckle. "Your company is always welcome, Renji." She said.

As they walked down the streets back towards the Seireitei from the Rukon District, they talked a bit and laughed until it was time to go their separate ways. As they said their goodbyes, Jushiro pulled Noriko aside.

"Nori, I've been around a long time. I think you should tell Renji how you feel and go from there. Just see how things go. We want you to be happy and I think you two would be good for each other."

Noriko smiled and hugged the captain. "Thank you, Jushiro. I really appreciate it."

"If you ever need anything, we're always here for you." Jushiro said, hugging her back.

Noriko nodded and stepped back, waving as Shunsui and Jushiro headed back towards their barracks. As she rejoined Shuhei and Renji, she felt a familiar presence, one she had not felt in three years.

Seeing Noriko's eyes widened, Shuhei and Renji looked at her concerned.

"Nori, what is it?" Shuhei asked.

Noriko looked around her, trying to find the source. She hopped up on the rooftops nearby and looked around. "It can't be…"

"Nori?"

Noriko started and looked down at her lieutenant and Renji. Hopping back down, she sighed. "Let's get home, Shuhei. Renji, you can come with us to the barracks. It'll be better if you sleep one off since we're closer than Squad 6."

"Are you sure, Nori?" Renji asked, looking at her.

Noriko nodded. "Of course."

As they walked to barracks, Noriko got that similar feeling as before and looked around her. Confused, she said good night to Shuhei and Renji before she hurried to the barracks and went straight for her quarters. Closing the door, she sighed, the feeling disappearing a bit.

"I wonder what that was…" she said to herself. Going to her bed, she pulled back the covers and laid back, quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, it was raining. There were no missions for Squad 9 or the other squads, so it was a free time kind of day. Noriko felt like going for a walk, feeling the static in the air as the rain poured calming her. As she walked through the squad barracks, she saw Renji bouncing a ball back and forth.

"Hey, Noriko!" he called, waving to her. "Wanna have a match with me?"

"Renji? What are you doing? It's raining! Don't you think you should stop playing futsal and get back to your work?"

"Oh, I get it! So you're afraid that I'll beat you, right?" he replied with a challenge.

Noriko smirked. "Me? Afraid? If that's what you think, then let's get started!"

Renji and Noriko took their positions and went for the ball. They agreed to play to the fifth goal and when Noriko readied herself to land her fourth goal, she lost her footing and slipped. Before she could hit the ground, Renji flash stepped over to her and caught her. Noriko looked up at him, blushing as he helped her to stand. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was up that close to him. They found themselves staring at each other until the rain began to start slowing down.

"You know, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday." Renji started. "Shuhei said you told him something, that if I wanted to know I'd have to ask you about it."

Noriko blushed and stepped back. "Renji…"

Renji reached up and turned her chin up towards him. "Tell me what's going on, Nori. Let me in."

Noriko looked at him, staring into his golden eyes. "We've been friends a long time, right?"

"Of course, since the Academy."

"We've known each other for years and you've always been there for me. I can always talk to you about anything and you've always protected me. I care a lot about you, Renji, and I always have." Noriko said, looking away as her blush deepened.

Renji looked down at her, blushing himself. "Noriko…"

"Over the years, you've begun to mean more and more to me. When I'm around you, everything seems to get better. It's brighter when I'm with you, all my troubles seem to go away... For so long you were all I could think about." She continued. Turning, she looked up as the lightning cracked through the sky. "When I was in Hueco Mundo, I couldn't remember anything, but I had these dreams of someone I cared deeply about, a young man very distinctive. I remembered tattoos and hair as red as my own, but I thought nothing of it at the time. I know now, though, that somehow something about you remained with me even while I had no memories."

Renji looked at her. 'Noriko, what are you saying?' he thought to himself.

"Since I've been back, I find that my feelings for you have resurfaced and have been getting stronger as each day goes by." Noriko looked back at him. "I've been afraid of telling you how I have felt about you for years, and I wasn't even sure if you would feel the same or if you even thought of me as anything more than a friend. Since I became Captain, it's been difficult for me to do anything but my duties, however if I can find someone to be happy with and to spend my life with, I'd want no other person than you, Renji Abarai."

Renji blushed and was taken aback, never expecting to hear this from her.

"I think I should go for now. I'm glad I was able to tell you finally, Renji." Noriko said and bowed. "Thank you for the game."

Renji stood there and watched as Noriko turned to leave, starting to walk across the field back towards her barracks. 'What do I do? Should I go to her? Should I tell her that I feel the same?' he thought. 'No, I've been waiting years to tell her that I love her. Now's my chance.' He started running to catch up to Noriko, but she had disappeared. 'Where did she go?'

* * *

Noriko walked through the halls of the barracks and waved, bowing her head to the subordinates that welcomed her back. She went to her quarters to change out of her wet clothes and slipped into a dark blue and purple casual kimono. She pulled her hair up into a twist and used a set of hair pins that matched her kimono to keep it in place. She went to sit out on her porch and sat reading as the rain picked up.

Noriko sat there, a stack of books next to her, enjoying the rain as it poured down from the sky, lightning dancing across the clouds. For hours it seemed she read through each book, until she was finished with one and moved onto the next. A knock came from her door and Shuhei entered upon her command.

"What is it, Shuhei?" she asked, looking up from her book and glancing back at Shuhei as he bowed.

"Captain, you have some guests. It's Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends." Shuhei said. "They wish to speak with you. May I permit them entrance?"

Noriko nodded and stood, waiting as Shuhei let them in. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Nori, good to see you." Ichigo replied.

"Would you like me to wait outside, Captain? Do you need me to bring anything to you?"

"I hate to ask, but can you get us some tea and those little cakes Momo dropped by?" Noriko asked, then looked at Ichigo after Shuhei left to do as asked. "What's brought you here?" she asked, the gestured for them to sit.

"We wanted to come and see you, Nori!" Orihime said, smiling.

"It has been quite some time, Noriko, but we did want to make sure that everything was going OK." Uryu said. "For a Soul Reaper, you are quite tolerable. I was concerned as well."

Noriko smiled. "That's sweet of you, Uryu. I have been well, just very busy with my duties."

"I have heard that your program has been successful." Ichigo said. "I heard you were able to get going in full."

Noriko nodded. "Yes, it's been several weeks and the program has done well. Even Byakuya approves. It has brought the squads closer together, but they are still stubborn to remain separate and focus on their own ways as they have for so long. I just want things to be unified within the Gotei 13."

"It will take time, Noriko, but given time I am certain that it will grow even more." Orihime said, smiling.

"Thank you. I just worry sometimes." Noriko said, then looked up as Shuhei returned. "Thank you, Shu. Would you like to stay?"

Shuhei shook his head and bowed. "It's alright, Captain. I'll wait just outside."

Noriko watched as he left her room and waited out in the hall, closing the door partially. She served the tea and cakes, then looked down at her hands.

"Nori, are you OK?" Ichigo asked.

She nodded. "It's been three years since I came back." She felt her chest tighten. "Last night, I could have sworn that felt Grimmjow's presence."

"What, here?" Ichigo asked.

Noriko nodded and sighed. "I must have been wrong… Even if Grimmjow had survived the battle with you, Ichigo, there'd be no reason for him to come here… He said it himself: whatever was between us was just the spell."

Ichigo looked at the others and didn't know what to say. They watched as Noriko stood, going to the porch.

"Thank you for coming to visit me, everyone. I think I'd like to be alone for a bit, if you don't mind." She said, looking at them.

"Sure." Orihime said, standing with the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Noriko went out into her garden- despite the rain- as they left her room. Out in the hall, Shuhei watched Ichigo and the others leave.

"Hey, Shuhei, has she been like this for a while?" Ichigo asked.

Shuhei nodded. "I'm worried about her. It's been three years, and she seems to get better each year, but…"

"I think I know what you mean." Ichigo said, sighing and rubbing his neck. "Hey, do you think she's told Renji how she feels yet? Maybe that will help."

"You knew about that?"

Ichigo nodded. "I could just tell by the way she looks at him. The way those two are together is like how my mom and dad were when I was a kid. She really cares about him."

Shuhei sighed. "She told me about Grimmjow." He said. "I'm amazed that she was able to hold onto her feelings for Renji even through the spell Aizen put on her. I just hope that she's OK." He looked up at Ichigo. "Noriko will tell Renji when she's ready, even if she hasn't already."

"Tell me what?" Renji asked, coming around the corner.

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Renji asked.

"We came to see Noriko." Uryu replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Is she still inside?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, she's in the garden. I think you should go talk to her, Renji. Maybe you can cheer her up." Ichigo said, gesturing towards her room.

"What do you mean?"

Shuhei sighed. "It's been three years today since she returned, moron. Do you not remember how she was last year or the year before?"

Renji balked a bit and looked down. "No, I couldn't forget. That's when we got her back. I should go talk to her. I'll see you guys later."

Renji knocked and went into Noriko's room while the others watched him disappear, closing the door behind him. He knew that Shuhei would stay close, but he wanted privacy nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

"Noriko?"

Noriko looked over from the enclosed gazebo she had built in the garden. It provided a nice, private sitting area away from the commotion of the squads. She was reading some of the books inside and set the one in her hand down. She stood and went outside, seeing Renji standing on the porch.

Blushing, she ran across the garden and hopped onto the porch. "Hello, Renji."

Renji blushed. "Hey, can we talk?"

Noriko nodded. "Why don't we go inside?" She offered, gesturing inside.

Renji followed her inside and sat down at the table. Noriko looked and was surprised to find a fresh pot of hot tea, two clean cups, and a refreshed tray of the sweet cakes. The stuff Shuhei had brought a while ago for when Ichigo and the others visited had been cleared away already.

"Oh, Shuhei must have brought some fresh snacks. I will have to thank him later." Noriko said. She went to her door and out into the hall. "20th Seat Toshimori Umesada." She called, seeing the sleazy, power hungry man walking down the hall.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Toshimori said, turning and bowing.

"Find Lieutenant Hisagi and deliver a message for me." Noriko said. "Tell him 'Thank you for refreshing the snacks for my guests.' Tell him I do not want to be disturbed and everyone can take the rest of the day off today."

"Is there anything else?" Toshimori asked. He was always afraid of Noriko's power, as only the 20th seat of the squad and knew not to disobey her or the lieutenant.

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

"O-Of course, Captain. I will go right away." Toshimori said, hurrying off to do as bid.

Noriko closed her door and sighed, going to join Renji at the table. "So, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" She asked, pouring the tea.

Renji blushed and looked down at his cup. "It's about what you said earlier."

"I see." Noriko blushed and took a sip of her tea. She smiled when she tasted the mint green tea, heated just the way she liked it. Shuhei always knew how to cheer her up and her favorite mint green tea always brought a smile. "I am sorry if I upset you, but I meant what I said. Since I have known you everything seems to get better. It's brighter when I'm with you, all my troubles seem to go away. You're all I can think about."

Renji looked at her as she smiled down at her cup of tea. He took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is really good."

Noriko looked up at him and nodded. "This is my favorite tea blend. Shuhei makes it for me any time he thinks I need to cheer up. It's a mint green tea sweetened with a little bit of honey."

"Well, I think Shuhei and the others are right. You need to cheer up." Renji said, setting down his cup. "Noriko, it's been three years since we got you back, but you seem more distant every day."

Noriko sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Noriko…"

"Since I've been back, my feelings for you have been getting stronger as each day goes by." Noriko said, standing and going to her bookshelf. She touched the spine of the books, feeling the comforts of the old leather. "I've been so afraid of telling you how I feel about you for years, and I wasn't even sure if you would feel the same or if you even thought of me as anything more than a friend, but now I need to know: am I wrong in feeling this way?"

Renji stood and went over to her, turning her around. "No, Noriko. I've cared for you for a long time, but after everything that we've all been through and with you being taken from us, I could never tell you. When you told me earlier how you felt, out in the courtyard, I wanted to tell you then, but you seemed so sad that I wasn't sure if I should. That's why I came to see you." He turned her face and leaned down, kissing her.

Noriko was taken aback, but she let herself become immersed into the kiss. When Renji pulled away, she looked up into his eyes. "Renji…"

He touched her cheek and smiled. "We are given two hands to hold each other like this." He said, taking her hand in his. "We are given two legs to walk properly, two eyes to see each other like this, two ears to listen to each other. But do you ever wondered why are we given only one heart?" He leaned down and kissed her again. "Because the other was given to someone else for us to find. And I found that you have my heart. If I had to choose whether to breathe or to love you, I would use my last breath to tell you that I love you. Loving you, Noriko, is like breathing and I just can't stop. Will you be part of my life?"

Noriko looked at him and blushed, her cheeks nearly as red as her hair. "Yes."

Renji smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Good."

Noriko smiled and let him pin her against the wall next to the bookshelf. Renji lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss, each one becoming more and more passionate. Noriko felt an arousal and she looked at Renji as he silently asked her if she was OK with them continuing. Noriko nodded and held on tightly as Renji pulled his cock out of his pants and moved aside her undergarment before he slid himself inside of her.

Noriko gasped as he slid all the way inside of her and winced as she felt her virginity breaking. She had a relationship with Grimmjow, but it was never sexual.

Renji looked at her and blushed. "Noriko, are you alright?"

Noriko nodded. "You're so big."

"Really? Well I find it flattering you think so." Renji replied, smirking.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Noriko replied, rolling eyes.

Renji chuckled and kissed her neck, making her moan. "It seems more likely that you're the one full of me."

Noriko gasped as Renji began to rock his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her loins. She held Renji closer to her and moaned as she felt him becoming more and more aroused.

"Noriko, you're so tight…" Renji said, grunting as he felt himself reaching his climax. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Renji…" Noriko looked at him, her cheeks flushed. "Don't stop… It feels too good…"

"Noriko…"

Noriko leaned in and kissed him, pulling him in closer to her. "Renji… I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Renji said, panting. He could himself reaching his limit and killed her neck. "Noriko, I can't hold it any more...!"

Noriko gasped as he picked up his pace and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as she herself reached her climax. "Ah, Renji…!"

"Noriko…!" Renji gasped as he felt himself ejaculate, filling her with his cum.

"Ah!" Noriko felt the hot rush of his cum filling her womb.

Renji held her, resting his head on her shoulder, panting. He held her close to him and sat down, leaning back against her couch. Noriko rested her forehead against his when he looked up at her. She giggled and kissed him, wiping the sweat from his face.

"I never thought I'd be doing that with you." Renji said, taking a deep breath to try and slow his heart beat.

Noriko smiled. "I'm glad we did, though. Aren't you?"

Renji nodded. "We should definitely do it again."

Noriko giggled. "Why don't we take a bath and get cleaned up?"

Renji blushed and nodded. "O-OK, sure."

Noriko smiled and stood. She went to her private bathroom and started to fill the tub. She started humming to herself and Renji stood, stretching. He was still kind of hard- which surprised him, but as he looked down to tuck himself back into his hakama, he noticed blood on his manhood.

"Renji, it's ready. Are you going to join me?" Noriko called.

Renji blushed and nodded. He came into the bathroom and stopped when Noriko turned around and smiled. "U-Uh, Noriko?" he asked, feeling his face burning. 'Why am I so embarrassed to be naked with her? We just had sex, so why?'

"What is it?" Noriko asked, pulling down a few of the towels in her linen cabinet.

"I-" Renji started, but he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Are you embarrassed, Renji?" Noriko asked, smirking. "It's alright. Here... I'll disrobe with you."

She set down the towels next to the bath and started to slip out of her kimono. She set the kimono down on the counter and started to take off her under garments.

"Noriko, wait." Renji said, coming over to her. "You're bleeding." he said, looking at the blood on her thigh.

Noriko blushed and looked at him. "It's nothing, Renji. It's from earlier."

Renji blushed. "W-Were you a virgin?"

Noriko nodded. "Yes, I was. Hey, can you help me unhook this thing? Orihime insisted we go clothing shopping last time I was in the world of the living and she insisted I get something called lingerie. I think she said this one was called a 'bra', but I can never figure out how to work these things."

Renji nodded and unhooked the piece of clothing with ease. "That wasn't so hard."

Noriko looked up at him and pouted. "Well it was for me." She slid the bra off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. As she started to slide out of the underwear, she noticed Renji gaping at her. "What?"

"Y-You're beautiful..." he said, wiping a bit of blood from his nose. Noriko had very fair skin and a curvy and slender hourglass shaped body. She had large breasts that were perfectly rounded. Her muscles were well-toned as well, clear from the years of training she had done.

Noriko blushed. "Thank you..." She slid out of her underwear and let them fall to the floor before she stepped into the tub.

Renji blushed as he watched submerge her naked body beneath the hot water.

"Renji, come on in." Noriko said, looking at him.

Renji nodded and finished disrobing. He stepped into the tub and blushed as he sat down, leaning against the tub wall. The water felt nice and he leaned his head back and sighed in relief.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Renji nodded and looked at Noriko as she came over to him. "It feels great."

"Good." Noriko said, smiling as she put a hand to his chest and kissed his cheek. "Relax, Renji." Noriko settled in against his chest.

Renji blushed, but he knew she was right. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer.

They sat there in the water, enjoying the relaxing warmth. Noriko stroked Renji's chest, tracing his tattoos.

"Nori, can I ask you something?" Renji asked, looking down at her.

"What is it?"

"When you were Hueco Mundo, you said you had been with one of the Espada. Did you really never go all the way this guy?"

Noriko sat up and looked up at him. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I was just curious, sorry."

"If you really want to know, no I didn't. Grimmjow and I never slept together. I think even when I had no memories, I was still saving myself for you."

Renji blushed and reached over to touch her cheek. "Nori..." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "I'm sorry, Nori, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Noriko giggled and straddled him, pressing her breasts against his chest. "It's alright, Renji. It doesn't matter anymore. We're together now and I don't ever want that to change."

Renji held her close and pressed his forehead to hers. "Neither do I."


End file.
